How Being Arrested Led to My Breakup
by tomfeltonlover1991
Summary: Fix-it shot because I hate Triles and the show is driving me crazy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Author Note: A big thank you to Halawen for your help with everything in this fix it shot. This is not for Triles fans sorry

Tris' POV

"YOU NEVER WANT ME TO BE HAPPY!" I watched on at my boyfriends and his dad yell backs and forth at each other for the last 10 minutes.

"Come on Tris let's go," Miles turns and grabbed my hand before I could say anything and pull me out of his house roughly. As we leave the house we hear his dad calling after Miles. Instead of walking down the driveway Miles goes into the garage grabbing a set of keys and unlocking his dad's cherry red Lamborghini.

"Uh what are you doing?" I question.

"Get in we're going for a joy ride," Miles says pushing me into the car. Before I could push myself out the door slammed in my face and Miles stormed over to the driver's side and hopped in locking it as he started the car and drove off quickly. I was scared at the way he was acting and how he had that look of craziness in his eyes. He drove to the school doing a 180 in the parking lot and then getting out. I get out just as Miles hops on the hood and begins ranting about his dad.

"I CANT BELIVE HIM!" Miles yells startling me as I sit next to him. "ALWAYS BOSSING ME AROUND AND BLAMING ME FOR EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS!" ALL HE EVER CARES ABOUT IT HIS POLITICAL CAREER! HE CAN HAVE AN AFFAIR AND SCREW AROUND BUT HE WON'T LET ME BE HAPPY!"

Miles continues to rant until it became dark and hopped off the hood of the car and walked back to the driver's side of the car getting in. I followed and got in on my side and turned to look at him. "Are you finally calm enough to go back and talk to your dad and return the car."

"No I have a better idea," Miles says but doesn't elaborate.

We park outside of a large building and I follow Miles around to the back. We go upstairs to an office but when the door is locked he uses a fire extinguisher to break the door handle.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I asked and suddenly Miles had this fit of rage and began trashing everything he could get his hands on and flipping stuff over like the chairs and books. "I'm not going to stand around and watch you go crazy I'm out of here," I tell him turning to go only to have a flashlight shined in my face.

"Freeze!"

"Put your hands up slowly go face down on the floor with your hands on the back of your head," the cop orders. I did as the cop ordered as I heard Miles yelling as another cop went over to him as I felt the handcuffs clasp against my wrist.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME ASSHOLE! YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" Miles yelled as I felt the cop lift me off the ground. They took us down to the patrol car, parked next to Miles' dad's car, and put us in the back.

"Is that your car?" One of the officers asks.

"It's my dad's," Miles says.

"It was reported stolen we'll add that to vandalism and breaking and entering," the cop says as they start driving.

"I am so dead! My parents are going to kill me no one in our family has ever been arrested. All the terrible things Owen did he never got arrested. Suspended a couple dozen times but never arrested." I ranted to Miles angrily glaring at him sharply.

Maya's POV

I was hanging out with Zig, Grace and Tiny when my cell rang and I didn't recognize the number but it was local.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Miles and I were arrested can you come bail me out?" the voice said and it took me a minute to realize it was Tris.

"Yeah of course I'll be right there." I told him worried. I hung up and hurried without telling the curios ones upstairs and grabbed my bag and put shoes on before hurrying back downstairs.

"What's up?" Zig asks.

"Tris and Miles were arrested and I need to go bail Tris out!" I told them causing Zig to actually spit his drink out in surprise.

"What!" Zig asked "Why?"

"He didn't say hopefully he tells me when I get there." I said going to the door.

"Well you need to be 18 to bail another person out!" Grace yelled stopping me in surprise.

"You could always call Owen," Zig comments.

"Yeah this should be fun," I reply calling Owen.

"Is Tris okay?" Owen answers.

"Not exactly he's in jail and he needs to be bailed out."

"HE'S WHAT?"

I pull the phone away for my ear to get the ringing out of it from Owen's booming voice for a minute before I put it back and told him to calm down and come get me so I can be there and keep him from killing Tris. He says he'll be right over and hangs up. I sigh as I sit next to Grace and wait for Owen to arrive.

"How mad is he?" Zig as smirking a little. I glare at him until he got the point. "That mad huh."

"So who's Owen and how come we never meet him?" Tiny questioned as he and Grace looked on at Zig and I.

"Tristan's older brother he graduated last year," Zig explains.

I was about to say something when I heard a knock in the door and I got up and went to the door and opened to see Owen standing there looking calmer then the way he acted on the phone.

"Hey come in I'll grab my purse real quick" I say letting him in. I grab my purse and we leave heading to the precinct. It was quite for a few minutes in the car until Owen spoke up.

"Why the hell is Tris in jail?" Owen asked looking over at me in question.

"I don't know he didn't say anything to me except him and Miles were there and needed to be bailed out." I explain to him.

"Who the hell is Miles, he told me before he left he was going to hang out with you!" Owen exclaimed startling me little.

"Miles Hollingsworth is his boyfriend," I explain.

"Since when does he have a boyfriend?" Owen asks.

"Since a few weeks ago." I tell him "After we broke up when I found out he was going to cheat on me with my enemy."

"Wait so Tris is dating your ex?! So this Miles guy is bi?" Owen asked a little mad at that.

"No idea all I know is Miles is troubled and I wish I knew before I actually started dating him so I wouldn't have gotten all wrapped up in his crap and actually be there more for Tris and Zig." I explain to him. He looked at me curious at that comment but couldn't say nothing since we pulled up to the police station and parked. I got out and waited for Owen to come around and we started making our way inside the building.

"You're telling me everything that has happened when we leave here." Owen tells me and I nod as we make our way to where some cops were standing at the desk. "I'm here to bail out my brother Tristan Milligan."

"Let's see Milligan, oh yes he was an accessory to grand theft auto, B&E and vandalism. It's a first offense though so bail is $100, cash only there's an ATM down the street," the cop tells us.

"Stay here I'll be right back," Owen tells me.

Owen leaves and is back within a few minutes, he gives the guy the money, shows ID, signs a whole bunch of papers and we're finally taken back to Tris. We follow behind the cop through a door and down the hall where there are a bunch of holding cells with creeps everywhere staring at you and winking at you. I move closer to Owen when a guy whistles at me and I feel him wrap his arm around me and pull me closer to him. We stop behind the cop as he calls out Tris last name as he opens up the holding cell where I see Tris and Miles in alone.

"You called my brother?!" Tris admonishes.

"I couldn't bail you out I'm not 18, wouldn't even be able to drive here," I tell him.

"ARE YOU MILES?" Owen yells at the only other person in the cell.

"Miles this is my brother," Tris says.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU BE SO STUPID AND DRAG MY LITTLE BROTHER INTO YOUR MESS!" Owen yelled again at Miles who walked over towards us.

"It was an accident I was mad at my dad and dragged my boyfriend into it won't happen again." Miles commented coolly glaring back at Owen.

"Actually make that ex-boyfriend were over." Tris comments folding his arms and started walking away.

Miles just looked like he didn't care and turned to look at me. "Want to get back together I know you still want me." Miles said cockily causing me to gasp and glare at the ass in front of me.

"Not in a million years, Tris wait up," I call.

"If you talk to or go near either one again I'll rip your head off," Owen threatens before following us out. We walked out of the station an got back into Owen car and started the drive home. "Is this really the first time he's pulled crazy shit like this or has he done it before?" Owen asks.

Tris and I list off every crazy, stupid and selfish thing that Miles has ever done and the list is long. By the time we finished telling him everything we reached my house, luckily Mom was staying over at my Aunts tonight and wouldn't ask questions of where I've been and all that.

"How in the world did you end up in jail?" Zig asks Tris as soon as we're inside. I sit next to Grace as Owen sits on the arm next to me as Tris sat next to Zig and Tiny and Tris begins to tell us what happens.

"Miles and his father were arguing about Miles behavior again the fighting got to the point of him grabbing my arms and storming out of the house. He stole his dad's car and after ranting for the rest of the day broke into his dad's office building and trashed it. I broke up with him." Tris explains to us what happened and then turns to me. "Maya I'm sorry we were fighting I don't want to lose you as a friend," he says.

"Me either," I smile hugging Tristan.

"So if you're single now then you can go out with me Friday night." Tiny speaks up shocking us.

"Uh excuse me?" Tris asks.

"I like you go out with me," Tiny replies before kissing Tris.

It surprised us all for a moment but we were happy for the both of them. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Owen staring down at me. "What's up?"

"How about the two of us go out tomorrow night like in a date?" He asked surprising me.

"Sure I love to." I told him since I've liked Owen since last year.

He grins cupping my chin for a kiss.


End file.
